tgif_abcfandomcom-20200213-history
Touchstone Television
Touchstone Television Productions is the television production division of Disney–ABC Television Group. In 2007 it was given its current name ABC Studios . History Walt Disney Television and Touchstone Television were grouped together under a president of network television for Walt Disney Studios on April 18, 1989.1 In 1992, Touchstone moved into producing longer forms for TV focusing on more adult fare with its first telefilm being for CBS about Edna Buchanan, a Miami Herald crime reporter who would a Pulitzer Prize.2 In April 1996 due to ongoing post Disney-CC/ABC merger realignment and retirement of its president, Walt Disney Television and Telecommunications group's divisions were reassigned to other groups with Touchstone Television transferred to The Walt Disney Studios.3 In February 2007, Touchstone Television was renamed ABC Television Studio as part of Disney push to drop secondary brands like Buena Vista for Disney, ABC and ESPN.4 In June 2009, ABC Entertainment announced a new organization, effective immediately.56 In January 2010, Disney–ABC Television Group announced it was cutting 5% of its workforce.7 In October 2012, ABC Studios formed its Signature division to sell to outside networks.8 List of programs produced by Touchstone Television/ABC Studios Currently produced * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2013–present) (co-produced with Marvel Television and Mutant Enemy, ABC) * The Amazing Race (2001–present) (as Walt Disney Television until 2007; CBS, co-production with CBS Television Studios and Jerry Bruckheimer Television) * America's Funniest Home Videos (1989–present) (as ABC Entertainment, co-production with Vin Di Bona Productions / ABC) * Black-ish (ABC) * Castle (ABC) * Cougar Town (2009–present) (co-produced with Doozer) (ABC/TBS) * Criminal Minds (2005–present) (as Walt Disney Television until 2007; CBS, co-production with CBS Television Studios, formerly Paramount Network Television and CBS Paramount Network Television) * Devious Maids (Lifetime) * Grey's Anatomy (2005–present) (as Walt Disney Television until 2007; ABC) * How to Get Away with Murder (2014–present) (ABC) * Girl Meets World (2014–present) (with Michael Jacobs Productions / It's a Laugh Productions, Disney Channel) * Jimmy Kimmel Live! (2003–present) (as Walt Disney Television until 2007, co-produced with Jackhole Productions; ABC) * Manhattan Love Story (2014–present) (ABC) * Mistresses (with Ecosse Films, ABC; (2013–present) * Nashville (2012–present) (ABC, co-produced with Lionsgate Television) * Once Upon a Time (2011–present) (ABC) * Perception (TNT) * Resurrection (2014–present) (with Plan B Entertainment, ABC) * Revenge (ABC) * Scandal (ABC) Future productions * Marvel's Daredevil (with Marvel Television, Netflix; TBA 2015) * Luke Cage (with Marvel Television, Netflix; TBA) * Iron Fist (with Marvel Television, Netflix; TBA) * Jessica Jones (with Marvel Television, Netflix; TBA) * The Defenders (with Marvel Television, Netflix; TBA) * Star Wars live-action TV series (with Lucasfilm, ABC; TBA) Formerly produced 8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter (2002–2005) (co-production with Shady Acres Entertainment / Flody Co./ Walt Disney Television / ABC) * According to Jim (2001–2009) (co-production with Tracy Newman / Jonathan Stark / Brad Grey / Walt Disney Television / ABC) * Alias (2001–2006) (co-production with Bad Robot Productions / Walt Disney Television ABC) * Animal Crack-Ups (1987–1990) (as ABC Entertainment, co-production with Vin Di Bona Productions / ABC) * Army Wives (2007–2013) (as Walt Disney Television until 2007; Lifetime) * At the Movies (1986-2010) (Syndication, as Buena Vista Television until 2007) * Blossom (1990–1995) (as Walt Disney Television) 9 (NBC) * Body of Proof (2011–2013) (ABC) * Boy Meets World (1993–2000) (as Walt Disney Television) 9 ABC) * Brotherly Love (1995–1996) NBC/The WB) * Brothers & Sisters (2006-2011) (as Walt Disney Television until 2007; ABC) * Bob Patterson (2001) (co-production with Angel Ark Productions / 20th Century Fox Television; ABC) * Cane (2007) (as ABC Studios; CBS, co-produced with CBS Paramount Network Television) * Carol & Company (as Walt Disney Television) 9 NBC) * Carpoolers (ABC; co-produced with DreamWorks Television) * Cavemen (ABC) * Clerks: The Animated Series (2000) (as Miramax Television; ABC) * Clone High (2002–2003) (MTV, co-produced with Nelvana) * Commander in Chief (2005–2006) ABC, co-produced with Battle Plan Productions and Steven Bochco Productions) * Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior (as Walt Disney Television) 9CBS, co-production with CBS Television Studios) * Crumbs (2006) (as Walt Disney Television) 9 ABC) * Daddio (2000) NBC) * Day Break (2006–2008) (as Walt Disney Television) in 2006; ABC/TV One) * Desperate Housewives (2004-2012, as Walt Disney Television until 2007; ABC) * Detroit 1-8-7 (2010–2011) (ABC) * Dirt (2007–2008) (as Walt Disney Television);9 FX) * Dirty Sexy Money (ABC) * Donas de Casa Desesperadas (RedeTV!; exclusive for Brazil) * Ellen (as Walt Disney Television) 9 (ABC) * Eli Stone (ABC) * Empire (2005) (Mini-series, ABC) * Empty Nest (as Walt Disney Television) 9 (1988–1995) NBC) * The Fanelli Boys (as Walt Disney Television) 9 (1990-1991) NBC) * Felicity (1998–2002) (co-production with Imagine Television / Walt Disney Television The WB) * FlashForward (ABC, co-production with HBO Entertainment and Phantom Four Films) * Gary Unmarried (CBS, co-production with CBS Television Studios) * The Gates (ABC) * GCB (ABC) * Ghost Whisperer (2005-2010) (as Walt Disney Television until 2007; CBS, co-production with CBS Television Studios) * Gideon's Crossing (2000-2001) ABC) * The Golden Girls (1985–1992) (as Walt Disney Television) 9 NBC) * The Golden Palace (1992–1993) CBS) * Happy Endings (2011–2013) (with Sony Pictures Television; ABC) * Hello Ladies (2013) HBO} * Herman's Head (as Walt Disney Television) 9 (1991-1994) Fox) * Home Improvement (as Walt Disney Television) 9 (1991–1999) ABC) * Hope & Faith (2003–2005, co-production with Industry Entertainment / Walt Disney Television ) ABC) * Hull High (1990-1991) NBC) * Imagine That (2002) co-production with Columbia TriStar Television / Seth Kurland NBC) * In Case of Emergency (ABC) * In Justice (ABC) * In the Game (2005) (as Walt Disney Television); ABC) * In the Motherhood (ABC; co-produced with Cabloom! and Mindshare) * Intelligence (2014) CBS * Kevin Hill (2004–2005) UPN) * The Knights of Prosperity (2007) ABC) * Kyle XY (2006-2009) (as Walt Disney Television until 2007; ABC Family) * Legend of the Seeker (Syndication, distributed by Disney-ABC Domestic Television) * Less than Perfect (2002–2006) ((co-production with Nina Wass / Eugene Stein / Touchstone Television; ABC) * Life as We Know It (2004–2005) ABC) * Life on Mars (ABC; co-produced with 20th Century Fox Television) * Life with Bonnie (2002–2004) (co-produced with Bonnie Hunt's Bob & Alice Productions / Walt Disney Television); ABC) * Lost (2004-2010) (as Walt Disney Television until 2007; ABC) * Lucky 7 (2013) (with Amblin Television, Rollem Productions ABC) * Man Up! (2011) (ABC) * Maybe It's Me (2001–2002 co-production with SamJen Productions / Warner Bros. Television; WB) * Maybe This Time (1995-1996) (as Walt Disney Television);9 co-produced with Michael Jacobs Productions) * Monk (2002–2009) (as Walt Disney Television); final surviving series to carry the Walt Disney Television logo; co-produced with Mandeville Films and Universal Cable Productions) USA * Moonlighting (as ABC Circle Films; ABC) * Miracles (2003) ABC * Missing (2012) (ABC) * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) (as Walt Disney Television; ABC; co-produced with Fox Television Studios) * My Generation (2010) (ABC) * My So-Called Life (as ABC Productions; ABC) * My Wife and Kids (as Walt Disney Television); ABC co-produced with Wayans Bros. Entertainment / Impact Zone Productions 2001–2005) * No Ordinary Family (ABC) * Nowhere Man (1995–1996) (as Walt Disney Television);9 UPN) * Nurses (1991–1994) (as Walt Disney Television) 9 NBC) * The Nutt House (1989) (as Walt Disney Television] 9 NBC) * October Road (ABC) * Off the Map (2011) (ABC) * Once and Again Bedford Falls Productions (ABC) * The PJs (1999–2001) (as Walt Disney Television] Fox/The WB) * Private Practice (2007–2013) (ABC) * The Protector (2011) (Lifetime, co-production with Wass-Stein Productions) * The Wayne Brady Show 2001–2002 (co-production with Brad Grey / Don Mischer; ABC) * Popular (1999–2001) (as Walt Disney Television; The WB) * Playmakers (2003) (as Walt Disney Television]; ESPN, produced as/on behalf of ESPN) * Reaper (2007–2009) (The CW) * Red Widow (2013) (ABC) * Ringer (The CW, co-production with CBS Television Studios and Warner Bros. Television) * The River (2012) (ABC) * Rodney (2004–2006) (as Walt Disney Television); ABC) * Romy and Michele: In the Beginning (2005) (as Walt Disney Television); ABC Family) * Samantha Who? (ABC) * Scoundrels (ABC) * Scrubs (2001–2010) (as Walt Disney Television until 2007; co-production with Doozer, NBC/ABC) * The Sinbad Show (1993-1994) (Fox) * Six Degrees (2006-2007) (ABC) * Sports Night (1998–2000) (as Walt Disney Television, ABC) * State of Georgia (ABC Family) * Three Moons Over Milford (2006) (ABC Family) * Tilt (ESPN, produced as/on behalf of ESPN) * Ugly Betty (2006-2010) (as Walt Disney Television until 2007, ABC; co-produced with Silvio Horta's Silent H Productions, Salma Hayek's Ventanarosa Productions and Ben Silverman's Reveille Productions) * Unhappily Ever After (1995–1999) (as Walt Disney Television),9 The WB) * Veritas: The Quest (2003) (co-productions with Patrick Massett John Zinman) ABC * Wednesday 9:30 (8:30 Central) (2002) (co-production with The Cloudland Company / Walt Disney Television, ABC) * What About Brian (2006–2007) (as Walt Disney Television), ABC) * Where I Live (1993) (as Walt Disney Television),9 ABC) * Wonderland (2000) (as Walt Disney Television), ABC) * Woops! (1992) (as Walt Disney Television), Fox) * Zero Hour (2013) (ABC) Formerly known as * ABC Studios (May 21, 2007-present) * Touchstone Television (February 24, 2000-May 20, 2007) * Touchstone Television Productions, LLC (January 2000-April 7, 2000) * Touchstone Pictures & Television (1988-January 2000, a label of Walt Disney Pictures and Television) * Touchstone Pictures Television (1987-1988, a label of Walt Disney Pictures Television) * Touchstone Films Television (1986-1987, a label of Walt Disney Pictures Television) * Touchstone Films Television Division (1985-1986, a label of Walt Disney Pictures Television Division) Signature Signature, or ABC Signature, is the boutique production division of ABC Studios designated to sell to outside buyers for emerging and cable platforms with low cost and off-cycle programming. The division will develop year round.8 History ABC Studios was moving to sell to outside networks. As the studios had placed the former ABC comedy Cougar Town at TBS, Devious Maids at Lifetime, CBS' upcoming mid-season drama Intelligence. Signature was started in October 2012 to continue the trend.8 Signature developed Mistresses which was included in ABC's summer schedule and was renewed for another season. In October 2013, the division placed its first outside project, Benched, with USA Network with a pilot order which finished shooting by December. Other projects were in the works with A&E, WE tv and TBS. In the works with ABC, Signature has a possible straight-to-series Stephen King story adaptation, Grand Central based on The New York Times at Special Bargain Rates.8 Corporate affiliate ABC Family channel pick up Rated P For Parenthood and placed it for development with Signature in June 2014.10 Shows * Mistresses (2013-) ABC8 * Benched USA Network11 Development * Grand Central, ABC * Strega, psychological horror story/soap at A&E with Gotham Group * Borne to be Wilde, multicamera sibling comedy at A&E from executive producers Courteney Cox and David Arquette of their Coquette Productions * Suburban Shootout remake, WE tv with Kapital Entertainment and Feelgood Fiction * Corridors supernatural thriller based on a treatment by Fernley Phillips won by ABC Signature in a multi-studio auction8 * Boom struggling couple drama, USA Network12 * Rated P For Parenthood modern-day musical parenting comedy, ABC Family, with Kelly Ripa and Mark Consuelos’ Milojo Productions and writer-actress Jamie Denbo10 References # Jump up^ Haitman, Diane (March 30, 1989). "Disney TV Chief Heads Back to Mainstream". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved June 4, 2014. # Jump up^ "one Television REGIONAL ROUNDUP Disney's Touchstone Unit to Produce Films for TV". Los Angeles Times. December 22, 1992. Retrieved June 4, 2014. # Jump up^ "Roth, Iger Assume Expanded Responsibilities at the Walt Disney Company". PRNewswire. April 16, 1996. Retrieved 11 March 2013. # Jump up^ Fixmer, Fixmer (April 25, 2007). "Disney to Drop Buena Vista Brand Name, People Say (Update1)". bloomberg.com. Retrieved 28 November 2012. # Jump up^ ABC Entertainment Group Announces Reorganization, Animation World News, June 18, 2009 # Jump up^ ABC Unveils Reorganized Operations, Zap2It.com, June 19, 2009 # Jump up^ [Walt Disney Company|Disney's ABC Television Group to Cut 5% of Workforce, Los Angeles Times, January 30, 2009 # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' ''f g'' ''h i'' ''j Goldberg, Lesley (December 11, 2013). "ABC Preps Stephen King Series as Boutique Division Ramps Up". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 28 January 2014. more info there # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' ''f g'' ''h i'' ''j k'' ''l m'' ''n o'' ''p q'' ''r http://www.billcotter.com/tvbook/ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Andreeva, Nellie (June 3, 2014). "ABC Family Buys Musical Parenting Comedy From Kelly Ripa, Mark Consuelos & Jamie Denbo". Deadline. Retrieved June 4, 2014. # Jump up^ Ausiello, Michael (24 January 2014). "USA Network Picks Up Eliza Coupe-Jay Harrington Courtroom Comedy Benched". TVLine. Retrieved 19 February 2014. # Jump up^ "USA Picks Up Drama Pilot ‘Stanistan’, Announces 5 Comedies & 6 Dramas In Development". Deadline. May 8, 2014. Retrieved June 4, 2014. External links * Official website * Touchstone becomes ABC Television Studios